Flight Risk
by AlphaWolf13
Summary: Weddings can be so nervewracking. People are bound to feel a little flighty. But through the nervousness comes the realisation that love really does conquer all. R


**Hello all. Yeah, I know, TamaRenge fics aren't exactly the most popular ones, but what can I say, I love them. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave me a review so I know what you think and how I can get better. **

**Flight Risk**

Tamaki unhooked his cufflinks and looked anxiously at his watch. He shifted from foot to foot and threw sideways glances at the church entryway. Ten minutes and counting.

"Stand still, it's unnerving to see you fidget like that," Kyouya sighed.

"And you can honestly tell me that you weren't nervous when this was you?" Tamaki snapped.

"Not at all," Kyouya replied coolly. "I had more faith in Haruhi than to believe that she was a flight risk."

"I never said I thought she was a flight risk," Tamaki grumbled.

"So then you're the flight risk?" Kyouya wondered.

"No!"

"Than stand still."

"I wasn't like this to you," Tamaki scowled.

"Because I wasn't wearing a hole in the floor," Kyouya explained.

"Is it so wrong to be nervous? This is the rest of my life we're talking about," Tamaki whined.

"You're the one who asked," Kyouya pointed out.

"Do you think it was a bad idea?" Tamaki wondered, suddenly panicked.

"Tamaki, I'm going to something I don't usually do; that is talk to you like you were an adult," Kyouya sighed. "You love her. She loves you. You've beaten many obstacles in your path and you work well as a team. And again, there's love. Lots of it. I see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. I doesn't surprise me that you want to see that look fifty, sixty years form now."

"You're right," Tamaki agreed, smiling brightly. "You always know what to say."

"You're easy to placate," he replied.

Just then, the alarm on Tamaki's watch beeped.

"Places boys," Hikaru announced, throwing an arm over each man's shoulder. He turned to Tamaki and asked, "you nervous?"

"Not at all," Tamaki replied, smiling. Hikaru headed to the back of the church and Tamaki turned to Kyouya. "I'm gonna puke."

"Just don't do it on her dress," Kyouya advised as he followed Hikaru. Tamaki chuckled nervously. He was so desperate for a distraction that he actually began to contemplate why they were called _cold feet_. His feet weren't cold at all. On the contrary, they were all hot ad sweaty. And his hands were clammy. He didn't like clammy hands. Clammy trembling hands were even worse, and oh look, wouldn't you know it, he was trembling.

The organ began to play and the guests all rose from their seats. He was beginning to reassess his claim that he was not a flight risk. He felt pretty flighty. He watched as Nanami's three year old daughter Kaori attempted to throw flowers while simultaneously pushing eight-month-old Tsubasa Ootori's stroller down the aisle. The guest chuckled as Kaori went in front of the stroller and kissed Tsubasa on the forehead when he began to get fussy.

Following the tiny tykes were bridesmaid and groomsman Nanami and Hikaru. Tamaki had to agree that the dresses that had been selected weren't hideous at all. They were deep red tea length dresses with long sleeves and empire waists.

Behind Nanami and Hikaru were maid of honor and best man Haruhi and Kyouya. Tamaki was already starting to feel less nauseous but it alleviated completely when came the bride's turn to walk down the aisle.

"Renge," he breathed as he watched his fiancée who was, beyond a doubt, the most beautiful woman in his world walk towards him on her father's arm. Her long white dress was embroidered with deep red flowers and her honey colored hair was drawn half back and curled down her bare back.

He'd never been so still in his life.

"Mommy, she looks like a pwincess," Kaori shrieked. The guests laughed. Nanami blushed. Tamaki couldn't have agreed more.

When she took her place beside him, Tamaki scooped her up into a bone crushing hug followed by a passionate kiss.

"Sorry," Tamaki said, blushing. "I couldn't wait. I just realized that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"And that never crossed your mind when you proposed?" Renge wondered, giggling.

"Not really," Tamaki admitted. "I was nervous before because of the whole idea of forever and what that means. Only now do I realize _who_ that means. Forever doesn't seem so scary anymore."

"That's good," Renge chuckled. "Here I was worrying that you'd be a flight risk."

"Only way I'm going anywhere is if you're coming with me," Tamaki said.

"Can I come too?" Kaori shouted. Laughter erupted throughout the church and Tamaki was filled with the belief that everything would be okay. The only person who would have to worry about him being a flight risk was the Grim Reaper.


End file.
